Gala Mago de Oro
by M-Awesome
Summary: La gala del Mago de Oro, esa gala que ocurre después de los Juegos Mágicos para decidir el mago más poderoso del torneo, además de otro premios como Mago Revelación, Maga de Oro, Equipo de Oro, Mejor Pareja de Magos, etc...Basado en la gala del Balón de Oro de Fútbol.


**Título: Gala Mago de Oro**

**Género: Humor**

**Resumen: Desde que se celebran los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, al acabar estos mismos y ya con el gremio ganador decidido, se celebra una gala de un estilo más individual, la Gala del Mago de Oro, premio que se le entrega al mejor mago participante de los Juegos Mágicos de ese año. Pero no solo existe el premio de Mago de Oro, sino también otro premios como Mejor Parejas de Magos, Equipo de Oro, Mago Revelación, Mago Honorífico, Premio al FairPlay, Maga de Oro y Maestro de Oro.**

* * *

><p>Habían acabado los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y Fairy Tail se había convertido en el gremio más poderoso de Fiore 7 años después. No fue un torneo fácil, tuvieron que combatir contra rivales de gran poder como Sabertooth, Lamia Scale y demás. Y por si fuera poco ese año fue especial por todo lo acontecido con el Proyecto Eclipse, el Rogue del futuro y la batalla contra los dragones.<p>

Lo que los miembros de Fairy Tail no sabían es que al terminar cada año los juegos se producía una gala especial, para elegir al mejor mago que participó en dicho torneo, además de otros tipos de premio como la mejor pareja de magos, mago revelación, la maga de oro y el maestro de oro.

Así que ya se encontraban todos los magos que han participado en los juegos de este año en una gran sala llena de butacas ocupadas por los mencionados y un espectacular escenario.

-Estos trajes son demasiado incómodos -se quejó Gray intentando quitarse el esmoquin que llevaba puesto ante la mirada emocionada de Juvia.

-Gray, ¡compórtate! -le regaño el maestro del gremio sentando entre Laxus y Mavis.

-Deja que se divierten tercero -comentó con una sonrisa la primera maestra del gremio de hadas.

-¡Yosh estoy encendido!, Fairy Tail se llevará todos los premios -gritó un eufórico dragonslayer de fuego con cabellos de color rosa.

-No tan deprisa Natsu-san -habló Sting que estaba situado en la parte izquierda de la sala sentado en una butaca al lado del pasillo central- porque será Sabertooth quién ganará más premios -terminó de decir muy confiado el rubio.

-Además -el que hablaba ahora era Rogue al lado de Sting- no hay nadie quién nos arrebaté el premio a mejor pareja de magos del año.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, ganarán Sting-kun y Rogue-kun! -animó Lector.

-Fro piensa lo mismo-

En ese momento apareció en el escenario el rey de Fiore vestido con su traje usado durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos.

-Silencio por favor-kabo, vamos a comenzar con la entrega de premios-kabo -habló el hombre con su típica calabaza en la cabeza. -empezaremos con la entrega al mago revelación. -las luces se apagaron y en una gran lácrima se proyecto los nominados al primer premio de la gala. En dicha lácrima apareció en letras doradas la frase **"Mago Revelación" **-Y los nominados son...-pronunció el rey mientras en la lácrima se proyectaba el nombre del nominado y un corto vídeo sobre sus acciones en el torneo. **"Wendy Marvell"** de Fairy Tail, **"Chelia Blendy"** de Lamia Scale, **"Gajeel Redfox"** de Fairy Tail **"Bacchus Glow"** de Quatro Cerberus y **"Hibiki Lates"** de Blue Pegasus.

-No puedo creer estar nominada a un premio -dijo sorprendida y emocionada a la vez la pequeña dragonslayer del viento.

-¡ESTA GALA ESTA AMAÑADA! ¡YO SOY ALGO MEJOR QUE UN SOLO MAGO REVELACIÓN! -gritaba furioso el dragonsalyer del metal levantándose de su asiento apuntando acusador con el dedo.

-Gajeel siéntate estas dando la nota -le susurró molesta Levy intentando sentar al pelinegro a lo que el respondió un "déjame en paz enana" pero al final acabó sentándose.

-Y el ganador al premio de mago revelación es para...¡Wendy Marvell!-kabo -dijo finalmente el rey hacia una emocionada Wendy que se acercaba al escenario a recoger su premio con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos ante los aplausos de todo el lugar.

-¡Y ADEMÁS ESA ENANA GANA Y YO NO! ¡TONGO! ¡TONGO! -seguía gritando muy, pero que muy molesto el chico de los piercings haciendo reír a casi todas las personas que se encontraban allí. En el momento del discurso Wendy se encontraba tan nerviosa por tener que hablar ante tanta gente que solo atinó a decir en un leve susurró "Gracias a Fairy Tail por todo" a lo que todos sobre todo las hadas aplaudieron con más fuerza que antes.

-Sigamos con la gala-kabo -mencionó el presentador de la gala- el premio que sigue es el de mejor **"Parejas de Magos"**. -y los nominados son...**"Rogue Cheney y Sting Eucliffe"** de Sabertooth, **"Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Lockser"** de Fairy Tail y **"Kagura Mikazuchi y Milliana"** de Mermaid Heels.

-Y los ganadores son...**¡Gray y Juvia!** de Fairy Tail -terminó con el suspense el rey. Los gritos de Sting y Lector se hicieron presentes, ambos se unían al tongo que antes y ahora seguía reclamando Gajeel, y como de costumbre Frosch pensaba lo mismo. Rogue se mantenía cabizbajo mientras Yukino intentaba consolarlo, el dragonslayer de las sombras de forma inconsciente dijo que lo consolará esa noche en su habitación, un enorme sonrojo se formó en el rostro de la maga de espíritus celestiales y cuando Rogue se dio cuenta de lo que dijo intentó disculparse.

-¡Chúpate esa Lyon, en tu cara! -se regocijó en su discurso como ganador el mago de hielo a lo que el mencionado le dedicó una mirada congelante y murmurando un par de insultos dirigidos a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Gray-sama, Juvia lo ama, casémonos y tengamos 30 hijos! -gritó la maga de agua lanzándose sobre Gray que intentaba quitársela de encima.

-¡GRAY QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A JUVIA-CHAN! -gritó furioso Lyon saltando de su butaca como un resorte.

-Porno gratis -comentó desde su asiento un borracho Bacchus.

-En fin, sigamos con la gala-kabo, el siguiente premio es al de **"Mago Honorífico" **y el ganador es el ex-mago sagrado Jellal Fernandes que por diversos motivos no ha podido asistir a la gala y recogerá su premio Mystogan, su contra parte de Edolas. La sorpresa se dibujo en los rostros de todos los presentes al ver a "Mystogan" recogiendo el premio de Jellal. Todos sabían que el verdadero Mystogan estaba en Edolas así que ese debía ser el verdadero Jellal.

-Estoy seguro de que para Jellal es un honor recibir este premio -fue el breve discurso del Fernandes antes de bajar del escenario.

-Ahora procederemos a la entrega del premio al gremio con mejor juego limpio a lo largo del torneo-kabo el primero del **"Fair Play", **y el ganador es el gremio de Lamia Scale. La maestra de Lamia Scale subió a recoger el gremio no sin antes amenazar a sus chicos con hacerlos girar si no ganaban ningún premio más.

-Después de estos dos premios menores, llega el turno del equipo de oro-kabo, los votos que han decidido los magos que se encuentran en este equipo han sido elegidos por la gente de Crocus-kabo, sin más dilación, los nombrados como magos dignos del **"Equipo de Oro"** son:

-**Laxus Dreyar** de Fairy Tail

-**Jura Neekis** de Lamia Scale

-**Rogue Cheney** de Sabertooth

-**Kagura Mikazuchi** de Mermaid Heels

-**Bacchus Glow** de Quatro Cerberus

-**Ichiya Vandalay** de Blue Pegasus

-Y llegamos a la parte más emocionante de la gala-kabo, empezaremos con el premio al **"Maestro de Oro"** y los nominados son: **"Makarov Dreyar"** de Fairy Tail, **"Bob"** de Blue Pegasus y **"Goldmine"** de Quatro Cerberus.

-Y el ganador-kabo, es...Makarov Dreyar del gremio de Fairy Tail. -hubieron muchos aplausos cuando el maestro del gremio de hadas subió al escenario a recoger el premio en honor a su trabajo en el gremio.

-Se lo merece tercero, ¿o era quinto? -comentó con una sonrisa la primera desde su asiento, aunque solo los magos del gremio pudieran escucharla.

-No me esperaba ganar este premio, no tengo nada preparado -dijo Makarov para después sacar un gran papel donde tenía escrito su discurso, eso hizo a todos caerse de su asiento.

-He pasado por muchas cosas desde que fui nombrado maestro del gremio de Fairy Tail, pero hemos conseguido formar una gran familia, digo hemos porque todos habéis contribuido chicos -habló el maestro hablando hacía sus hijos. -Llegaron nuevos miembros cuando tan solo eran unos niños -mencionó Makarov mirando a Natsu, Erza, Gray y demás- y nuevos miembros no tan niños -dirigió su mirada hacia Lucy- convertimos a nuestros rivales en amigos -se fijó en Juvia y Gajeel- Hubieron expulsiones -recordó los momentos con su hijo y su nieto- también hubieron regresos -miró hacia su nieto y hacia Lisanna- acogimos a personas que no pertenecieron al gremio aunque fuera por poco tiempo jugandonos mucho nuestro prestigio -ahora su vista se fijaba en Jellal- El consejo nos ha perseguido en contadas ocasiones, estos idiotas han destruido demasiadas cosas -risas se hicieron presentes mientras algunos incluso lloraban con el discurso de su maestro. -Pero seguimos siendo un gran familia y siempre lo seremos, porque somos Fairy Tail -concluyó Makarov también con algunas lágrimas y los aplausos se incrementaron.

-Ha sido un gran discurso -elogió Mavis cuando Makarov llegó a su butaca.

-Y tras este emotivo discurso-kabo damos paso a la entrega del premio a la maga más poderosa la **"Maga de** **Oro"**, cuyas nominadas son: **Erza Scarlet** de Fairy Tail, **Kagura Mikazuchi** de Mermaid Heels y **Juvia Lockser** de Fairy Tail...y la ganadora a la maga de oro es...¡Erza Scarlet!.

-¡Grande Erza! -gritaron algunos compañeros de Fairy Tail.

-Bien hecho Er-chan -elogió Milliana.

-Yo lo merecía más, pero esta bien en tus manos Erza -murmuró Kagura.

-No dude en ningún momento -comentó Bacchus.

-Eres la mejor, Men -fue el comentario de Ichiya.

-_"Sabía que lo conseguirías"_ -pensó Jellal con una sonrisa.

-La verdad no tengo mucho que decir -comenzó su discurso la pelirroja. -ya el maestro lo dijo todo, simplemente agradecer a todos aquellos que me apoyaron desde que era pequeña, a los miembros de mi gremio, sin ellos esto sería imposible, muchas gracias a todos. -terminó de decir la chica para volver a su lugar.

-Y con este último premio terminamos la gala de este año, el premio al **"Mago de Oro"**, y sus nominados son: **Sting Eucliffe** de Sabertooth, **Jura Neekis** de Lamia Scale y **Natsu Dragneel** de Fairy Tail. Natsu y Sting estaban nerviosos a más no poder por ganar ese premio, a Jura parecía que no le importaba mucho.

-Y el ganador-kabo es...¡NATSU DRAGNEEL! -gritó el rey de Fiore.

-Gracias, gracias -se levantó de su asiento Sting agradecido-...¿¡PERO QUE!?, ¿¡NO GANÉ!? ¡TONGO!, ¡TONGO! -se quejaba el rubio de Sabetooth airadamente.

-Tranquilo Sting -Natsu posó una mano en su hombro- algún día me superarás, pero no hoy, jajajaja -se burló el dragonslayer del fuego caminando hacía el escenario dejando muy cabreado al rubio.

-Bueno -suspiró Natsu después de coger el premio- Hay tanta gente a la que tengo que agradecérselo -comentó con su típica sonrisa. -Gray -el nombrado esbozó una leve sonrisa- buenas peleas ¿eh? -el mago de hielo asintió con la cabeza. -Erza y sus remedios, todo lo soluciona con golpes -la pelirroja se rió. -Mira que lo arregla todo con su sonrisa -la Strauss mayor casi estaba llorando por los discursos de todos sus compañeros. -Elfman y su hombría, Laxus y sus rayos, el estúpido de Gajeel, Mystogan, Gildarts, me acuerdo de vosotros dos chicos, Lisanna, gran persona, mejor amiga -la mencionada sonreía mientras lloraba. -Maestro, gracias por mantenernos a raya, Romeo debes seguir entrenando, Wendy, gracias a tu magia conseguí tener un viaje en tren sin marearme, Happy -el exceed estaba llorando a más no poder- eres el mejor, amigo...pero si hay alguien con quién debo compartir este premio es contigo Lucy -la nombrada se sorprendió por esas palabras. -Desde que te conozco, mi vida ha cambiado, siempre me cuidas, procuras que no pase mucho -las lágrimas en los ojos de la chica se hacían presente. -Eres la mejor -sonrió el dragonslayer del fuego.

-¡Y AHORA VAMOS A CELEBRARLO! -gritó Natsu a los cuatro vientos.

-¡AYE!-

* * *

><p><strong>En fin, aquí acabo este fic que se me ocurrió hoy mientras veía la gala del Balón de Oro, no se, quizás es una idea loca y muy arriesgada, pero tenía ganas de escribirla y me gustó como ha quedado, espero que a ustedes también le guste, nos vemos pronto en algún otro fic mío, hasta entonces, ADIÓS :D<strong>


End file.
